


The Travelling Doctors

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Martha travels with the Fourth Doctor and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Travelling Doctors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2011. Beta by hhertzof.

"Coming, Harry?" The Doctor, standing at the door of the TARDIS, grins at Harry. The Brigadier has already refused and Harry is wavering.

Martha steps closer to him and takes his hand. "It won't be the same without you," she whispers.

The last of Harry's resolve vanishes and they enter the TARDIS, hand in hand.

~*~

Their first meeting didn't go well.

"I say, what are you doing in my sickbay?" Harry frowned at the young woman going through the cupboards, looking as if she had every right to be there. She didn't - Harry was the MO and he prescribed the drugs, not the patients. Although if she was a patient, she didn't look like she was injured.

"Dr Jones," Martha said, as she turned and held out her hand. "You must be Dr Sullivan."

"Er, yes." Harry shook her hand out of instinct and politeness. "You're a doctor?"

"Women can be doctors," she said. "Amazing, isn't it?" She grinned at him and he already knew he was going to give in to her without much of a fight.

~*~

"Harry!" Martha's head appears over the edge of the small cliff he's just fallen down. "Are you all right?"

Harry pauses to take stock of which bits of him hurt. "My pride's bruised," he says and is cheered by her smile at that comment. "I think I've sprained my ankle," he adds, when he tries to stand. It doesn't appear to be broken at least.

"Stay where you are," she says. "We'll come and find you."

While he waits for the Doctor and Martha, he limps down to the sea to cool his injured ankle. It's feeling a lot better by the time they arrive, but that doesn't stop him from taking the opportunity to hang onto Martha. The Doctor meanwhile comments on his tendency not to look where he's putting his feet.

~*~

It wasn't until they were tied up together on Voga that Harry found out what was really going on.

"Shut up about the gold, Harry," Martha said patiently.

"Gold's a soft metal," he pointed out. It wasn't a good metal to use to tie people up, therefore and he had a plan.

"And there I was thinking you were going to take advantage of me all tied up."

Shocked at the suggestion, Harry looked over at Martha, still holding a rock he hoped would be suitable to use as a hammer. She was grinning. "I wouldn't...." he began.

"I know you wouldn't." She softened her grin into a smile. "But I know you want to."

Not in this situation he didn't, but she was a pretty girl and he liked her. He didn't know quite what to say to that, so he said nothing, trying to think of a good lie to tell.

"Maybe later," she said, then added, in a whisper, "You can even tie me up if you like."

He dropped the rock on his foot.

~*~

Despite the amount of time they've been away, both Harry and his flat have survived intact.

"Now we're home," Harry says, as he holds the door open for Martha, "we can just go back to being friends, if you want."

Martha turned and frowned at him. "Why would I want that?"

"I just thought... I mean, you're an intelligent girl, why would you want me?"

"I can give you a list, but only if you shut the front door." She smiles and steps closer to Harry so they're nearly touching. "I wouldn't want the neighbours to see."

Harry raises his eyebrows, but does as he's told and shuts the door. He smiles and blushes when Martha stands on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.


End file.
